<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Many Tricks &amp; Tools by heondreds</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23159671">Many Tricks &amp; Tools</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/heondreds/pseuds/heondreds'>heondreds</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:06:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23159671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/heondreds/pseuds/heondreds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Beomgyu’s grin is wicked as he lays his hands on Yeonjun’s belt.</p><p>“Please, hyung? I’ve been good.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>210</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Many Tricks &amp; Tools</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is cute!! weirdly wholesome!! i don’t know what came over me!!</p><p>anons prompted whiny beomgyu and daddy kink - this is… not really either of those, you’re welcome!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beomgyu’s grin is wicked as he lays his hands on Yeonjun’s belt.</p><p>“Please, hyung? I’ve been good.”</p><p>Yeonjun scoffs. “Have you?”</p><p>Beomgyu pouts, fingers fiddling with the buckle. “I got you tea this morning.”</p><p>“Manager-nim got me tea, you just handed it to me.”</p><p>“Same difference,” Beomgyu says, then leans in and kisses Yeonjun sweetly. Yeonjun huffs out through his nose but doesn’t push Beomgyu away, so Beomgyu knows he’s going to get what he wants. Yeonjun protests for show, most of the time, and Beomgyu’s fine with playing along. He opens his mouth, invites the older to deepen the kiss.</p><p>He lets Yeonjun lead, tilts his head when Yeonjun puts a hand on his cheek, hums happily at the taste of his hyung. They pull apart for air far too soon for Beomgyu’s liking, and he’s staring at Yeonjun’s lips and trying to be submissive, trying to let the older do whatever he wants, but he just can’t let Yeonjun set a slow pace. He tucks his fingertips into Yeonjun’s waistband and Yeonjun almost stumbles as the younger tugs him forward half a step.</p><p>“Careful,” Yeonjun says, a little breathless. Beomgyu likes knowing he made him like that. Yeonjun loops his arms around Beomgyu’s shoulders, shuffles impossibly closer until they’re pressed together. “That wasn’t very nice.”</p><p>“No?” Beomgyu cocks his head, gaze still stuck on Yeonjun’s plump lips, so close to his. “Well if I’ve been bad… punish me, hyung.”</p><p>Yeonjun snorts abruptly, and Beomgyu sees his face turning red before he ducks to hide it, silent laughter bubbling against Beomgyu’s neck. Beomgyu’s holding back giggles himself as he wraps his arms around his hyung’s shaking torso, waits for him to calm down.</p><p>“Don’t say stuff like that,” Yeonjun says eventually, lips brushing against Beomgyu’s jaw. His face is flushed when he pulls back, eyes shiny. Beomgyu loves him like this, real and honest. Happy. He can’t help himself. He lifts his chin, gazes dark through his lashes, pitches his voice lower.</p><p>“Make me.”</p><p>And Yeonjun smirks, a slow rise of one side of his mouth that he fights the whole way, like he doesn’t want Beomgyu to see how much his words affect him. It’s no use - Beomgyu knows anyway.</p><p>“Quit it,” Yeonjun says, softer, and presses their lips together again. It’s messy, technique and finesse a little lacking because Yeonjun can’t stop smiling into the kiss. But it’s fine, it’s more than fine, when Yeonjun’s teeth bump against his lip and he grabs a handful of Beomgyu’s hair to tip his head back and their tongues meet and Beomgyu can hear, can feel him giggle into his mouth.</p><p>Beomgyu moves his hands, finally working open Yeonjun’s belt. Yeonjun shifts his hips to create a little more space between them, room for Beomgyu to slip his hands in, and he sighs against Beomgyu’s lips as the younger’s fingers curl around his cock.</p><p>“What do you want, hyung?” Beomgyu asks, moving his hand gently, teasingly. He nips at Yeonjun’s bottom lip until it’s rosy and wet, then moves to kiss at the corner of his mouth, waiting for him to speak.</p><p>Yeonjun hums languidly, basking in the younger’s attention. He strokes the fine hairs at the nape of Beomgyu’s neck, sending tingles down his spine. “I thought you were the one who wanted something?”</p><p>“I want whatever you want.”</p><p>Yeonjun nods, pretends to think about it. Beomgyu knows what he’s going to say - it’s what Yeonjun always wants.</p><p>“Suck me off?”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>It’s natural, how Beomgyu sinks to his knees in front of his hyung. This is familiar territory, one of his favorite things to do - he likes giving head probably as much as Yeonjun likes getting it.</p><p>He makes quick work of Yeonjun’s pants, shoving them down his thighs, and eagerly moves in to mouth at his dick through his underwear, breath hot and lips wet. Yeonjun hisses, hands already running through Beomgyu’s hair.</p><p>“Don’t tease, baby,” he says. “Be good, now, come on.”</p><p>So Beomgyu sits back long enough to push Yeonjun’s underwear down too, then dives straight back to take Yeonjun’s cock into his mouth. It’s familiar, practised. He fits his hand around the base, works his hand and mouth in tandem until Yeonjun is fully hard, precum salty on his tongue.</p><p>Yeonjun’s fingers scrunch tight in Beomgyu’s hair, little breathy moans escaping as Beomgyu moves his tongue, pulls off to suck at the tip before ducking down again. He loves those noises, loves the way Yeonjun lets his guard down around him. There’s warmth flooding through him with every sound the older makes, and he lets his eyes slip closed, losing himself in the familiar motions and the comfortable weight of his hyung’s cock in his mouth.</p><p>When Yeonjun tugs on his hair, gentle and prompting, he obeys and looks up at Yeonjun, eyes a little teary. Yeonjun meets his gaze with a sigh, strokes his thumb over Beomgyu’s cheekbone.</p><p>“Hey,” he says, and his smile is devastating. Beomgyu is rock hard in his own pants and his eyes fall shut again as he doubles down on his efforts, hollowing his cheeks and tightening his grip until Yeonjun’s thighs are shaking.</p><p>“That’s good, baby, that’s it,” Yeonjun gasps, cupping Beomgyu’s jaw, holding him in place. “I’m gonna come.”</p><p>Beomgyu hums in response, sending vibrations that have Yeonjun gripping even harder. It’s when he looks up again, lips stretched and shiny, and finally blinks out the budding tears in his eyes, letting them roll down his cheeks as he stares up at his hyung, that Yeonjun comes, shooting almost straight down his throat.</p><p>Yeonjun comes with a laugh, a bright satisfied sound that envelops Beomgyu, warm and golden, and all he can think of is how happy he is that he gets to do this with his hyung, how he can provide so much pleasure with something so simple. If this is all it takes, then he’d do this every day.</p><p>Beomgyu swallows whatever’s left, chest warm and full, then sucks his dick clean, releasing with a light pop. Yeonjun is still coming down from his high, still smiling and petting at Beomgyu’s hair. He looks content, a little tired but not deterred, and after a few moments of catching his breath he drops gently to his knees so he can kiss Beomgyu, licking the taste out of his mouth.</p><p>“You’ve been so good, Beommie, let hyung reward you.”</p><p>Beomgyu grins, letting Yeonjun wipe at the tears on his face. “I told you to punish me.”</p><p>“No, you’ve been good, baby. You’ve been a good boy, and good boys get rewards.”</p><p>Beomgyu shivers, warmth turning to heat and thrumming though his body. Yeonjun is so sweet, so honest and open. He’s making it so hard to keep teasing. Yeonjun strokes behind his ear like he can hear Beomgyu’s thoughts and wants to lower his defenses even further. It works - Beomgyu decides he can tease another day, when Yeonjun’s words and soft hands aren’t making his head fuzzy.</p><p>Yeonjun presses another kiss to his swollen mouth. “What do you want?”</p><p>“I-” Beomgyu starts, but trails off with a pout. What does he want? How can he think, when Yeonjun is right there in front of him, eyes shining, cheeks rosy and glowing? Beomgyu wants anything, everything.</p><p>Yeonjun’s grinning wide again. Beomgyu knows Yeonjun, but Yeonjun knows Beomgyu too.</p><p>“Want hyung’s fingers?”</p><p>“Yes, please.”</p><p>“And hyung’s mouth?”</p><p>“<i>Hyung</i>,” Beomgyu whines, heat rushing through him. Yes, yes he wants that very much.</p><p>Yeonjun chuckles, deep and velvety, and Beomgyu would do anything to hear that again. “Lie down, baby.”</p><p>The floor is a little uncomfortable, but there’s no way Beomgyu is going to waste any time trying to find somewhere better. He stretches out on the cool floor, lifting his arms above his head and letting his shirt ride up. Yeonjun watches the motion, eyes dark and greedy. Maybe Beomgyu can keep teasing after all.</p><p>Yeonjun disappears for a few seconds to grab the small bottle of lube from his bag, then Beomgyu lifts his hips to help Yeonjun strip his pants and underwear off, and there’s no time for Beomgyu to feel the chill of the floor against his bare skin because Yeonjun is sliding two slick fingers into his hole, and there’s a fierce heat enveloping his leaking dick as Yeonjun swallows him down without warning.</p><p>Beomgyu groans, writhes as Yeonjun starts moving his fingers, a delicious drag in time with the bobbing of his head on Beomgyu’s dick. It’s a lot, it’s so much, Beomgyu’s brain can hardly keep up.</p><p>“Yeonjunnie-hyung, <i>ugh</i>,” Beomgyu pants, twisting his fingers into Yeonjun’s hair. The older’s got a rhythm going, alternating dextrous licks and hard sucks, spit pooling in the corners of his mouth and dribbling down Beomgyu’s length. He slips a third finger in, and Beomgyu’s feeling loose-limbed, floaty. “You feel so good, daddy.”</p><p>Yeonjun splutters, nearly choking on Beomgyu’s dick before he pulls off, wheezing. He’s going red again, Beomgyu notes with a smile.</p><p>“Don’t!” Yeonjun yelps in between gasps for air, wiping his mouth clean with the back of his free hand.</p><p>“Why not?” Beomgyu asks sweetly, feigning innocence. He’s never used the word before on his hyung, but had a feeling the older would react this way. He pouts when Yeonjun doesn’t continue, already missing the heat of his mouth, fingers stilled inside him.</p><p>“Please, daddy, don’t stop. You said I’d been good.”</p><p>Yeonjun closes his eyes, blows out a deep breath through his nose. Beomgyu knows he would be pinching between his eyes or rubbing at his temples if either of his hands were still clean.</p><p>“<i>Please?</i>” he tries again, letting a whine slip into his voice, wiggling his ass softly. “Baby’s been so good. Please, daddy?”</p><p>“Don’t call me that,” Yeonjun says, but there’s no danger, no real power behind his words. He sounds a little strained, a little strangled. Beomgyu preens.</p><p>“You like it,” he whispers, breath caught in his throat as Yeonjun’s lips close around his aching dick again. From the way the older’s eyes flutter shut, he knows he heard. From the way he doesn’t protest, flicks his tongue and sucks a little harder, Beomgyu knows he agrees.</p><p>He doesn’t try it again, unwilling to push his luck when Yeonjun’s trying to draw a boundary and he’s very much enjoying the feeling of his hyung in him, around him. But he files it away for later, something else to tease the older with. They could have a lot of fun with that, <i>daddy</i> and him.</p><p>After that, Beomgyu can’t last long at all. It’s only a few moments later that he gasps out a warning to Yeonjun, who pulls off and wraps a hand around him instead, thrusts his fingers in harder, faster, until Beomgyu comes with a whine, spilling into Yeonjun’s fist.</p><p>He throws an arm over his eyes as he pants through his orgasm, keeps it there as he tries to catch his breath afterwards. He hears Yeonjun laugh again, giddy and a little hoarse from Beomgyu’s dick down his throat, and the sound washes over him, settles in his bones, warm and vivid like sunshine.</p><p>He feels Yeonjun gently cleaning him up, but resolutely refuses to move as Yeonjun tries to pull his clothes back on for him.</p><p>“Come on, baby, help,” Yeonjun says, tugging at Beomgyu’s pants, and he’s still laughing. Beomgyu moves his arm away and blinks at his hyung, a matching smile spreading on his face.</p><p>“But I’m tired, daddy,” he says, watching the way Yeonjun’s mouth twists as he tries not to smile at the younger’s words. He takes a few seconds, a quiet deep breath, and schools his expression into a cool smirk, attempting his stern hyung voice. His ears have turned red, though.</p><p>“Watch your mouth,” Yeonjun says, pointing a finger at Beomgyu that’s not the least bit threatening, “or I’ll actually punish you.”</p><p>Beomgyu fakes a sigh, emptying his lungs dramatically. “<i>Finally!</i>”</p><p>And Yeonjun laughs, loud and unguarded, and Beomgyu can’t believe he got so lucky as he laughs along.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://curiouscat.me/heondreds">cc</a> ⋆｡ﾟ.*･☆━⊂(◕-◕´∩) always open<br/>+ <a href="https://twitter.com/heondreds">writing twt</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>